De entre libros y café
by VampiroVegetariano
Summary: Cierto escritor en un café de Francia se encuentra con un grave bloqueo, cada día va y se sienta en el mismo lugar, en busca de inspiración para su siguiente libro. Mientras que un Canadiense entra a cierto café guiado por su hermano. Cuando sus caminos se crucen ¿Podrán escribir su propia historia juntos? [Franada - FranciaxCanada] (Nunca había hecho un summary antes, ok? xD)
1. Chapter 1

Tomó un sorbo de su café y lo dejo en la mesa, junto a su libreta.

Llevaba varios días con un bloqueo que le impedía escribir palabra alguna.

Trató de que su historia comenzara con mil y un oraciones diferentes, pero ninguna le convencía, por lo que constantemente estaba borrando las frases de su cuaderno.

Cuando las páginas, cansadas de tanto borrar, no resistían más, se veía obligado a sacarlas y hacer una bola que luego lanzaba a algún lugar a su lado.

Se encontraba en una cafetería de parís, junto a la ventana, por la cuál se podía ver un fresco día soleado de mediados de otoño.

Volvió a tomar de su café.

En eso se escuchó sonar la campanita de la puerta. Indicando que alguien había entrado al lugar.

Continuó mirando por la ventana, buscando ese algo que lo hiciera removerse por dentro y diera vida a una historia fenomenal. Creyó haber tenido una idea, por lo que se apresuró a escribirla sobre el papel.

Agh, no, eso no sirve. Está casi seguro de que ya ha leído algo como eso anteriormente.

Sacó la hoja, y queriendo desahogar su frustración la lanzó hacía su costado con fuerza.

Se escuchó un quejido.

A su lado, un chico de sudadera roja sostenía su bola de papel con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba un vaso de café.

-Ahm.. Oye, creo que se te cayó esto..-Le dijo el chico tímidamente.

El francés le miró embobado, demasiado metido en su mundo como para procesar lo que pasaba. Cuando al fin logró volver a la realidad se encontró con un chico rubio con un color de ojos peculiar observándole fijamente, en espera de una respuesta.

Al ver que ésta nunca llegó, el chico simplemente dejó la bola de papel sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería.

El francés le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, y rápidamente se paró de su asiento y corrió hacía el mostrador.

-Antonio, quien era él?- le dijo apoyándose en la mesa e inclinándose hacía su amigo, para que nadie escuchara, aunque no había nadie dentro.

-Ni idea- le dijo- Aunque estaba bastante bueno, eh?- bromeó el español, alzándole una ceja.

Rayos, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba.

-Lleva viniendo desde hace tres días. Siempre compra un Americano y se va.

Francis pareció meditar la situación.  
El siempre estaba ahí en las mañanas, cómo es que no había visto semejante belleza antes?

Se maldijo por pasarse mirando por la ventana en vez de a su alrededor durante toda esa semana.

-Por que te interesa el tío?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Bueno, es adorable- fue sincero- No lo conozco, así que no te puedo dar más razones, además de que está bueno.

Ambos rieron. Francis tomó su libreta, pagó y salió del lugar con un: "Te veo mañana"

Al día siguiente el Francés tomó su lugar de siempre junto a la ventana y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Ya se le ocurriría algo sobre lo que escribir. Algo grande se le vendría a la cabeza y se haría rico, ya que ese se convertiría en su mejor libro hasta ahora.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de la campanilla de hizo presente en el lugar.

Ahí estaba. Parado frente al mostrador.

La misma melena rubia y la misma sudadera roja.

El corazón le dió un vuelco.

Ese era, probablemente, el chico más lindo con el que se había cruzado.  
No podía dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

El español le miró, haciéndole gestos casi imperceptibles ante los demás.

Le iba a ayudar.

Dios, ese si que es un buen amigo.

-Hola, supongo que quieres un Americano, no?- Antonio le sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas que son capaces de derretir a un iceberg de sólo verlas.

-S-si.. Gracias

-Verás.. La máquina tuvo un problema. Tendría que hacértelo manualmente, y para eso necesito que esperes un poco más.-de nuevo la sonrisa- Vale?

Alguien tendría que estar ciego para no sucumbir a esas formas de manipular que tiene el español.

-Oh, está bien.. No importa

El rubio fue a sentarse en el sitio junto a la ventana, y puesto que solo habían tres mesas y la del medio era ocupada por Francis, termino sentándose justo frente a él.

Muy bien, Antonio le había dado tiempo extra para hacer su movida, pero... Cuál era exactamente su movida?

Ya se le ocurriría algo, después de todo, el era un maestro conquistando a las señoritas.. y alguno que otro caballero afortunado.

Nadie se le resistía.

Estaba seguro de que tendría a ese chico a sus pies.

Dejó caer su lápiz accidentalmente a propósito de forma que este quedara bajo su silla.

-Oye, disculpa- le dijo- Me puedes pasar mi lápiz?

El chico se volteó a mirarle, clavando sus ojos violetas en él.

En ese momento Francis perdió el control.

Se dio cuenta de que él mismo ya estaba a sus pies.

-Ahm, sure. Donde está?- le dijo aún mirándole.

El rubio tenía unas gafas redondas que lo hacían verse adorable, pero que a la vez lo volvían extremadamente guapo, de una manera extraña.

-Bajo tu silla- intentó darle su mejor sonrisa libre de nervios, lo cuál por el momento era bastante difícil..

El chico le entregó el lápiz, y al momento de hacerlo el Francés retuvo su mano.

-Me llamo Francis, es todo un placer- acercó la mano ajena a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en ella.

-Ma-matthew.. -El chico se sonrojo ante el gesto.

-Matthew.. -sonrió mientras pronunciaba, saboreando cada letra por separado- Dime, puedo invitarte un desayuno?

El chico dudó, no sabía si era correcto aceptar tal oferta de un extraño.

-Vamos, di que sí, te compraré unos panqueques- rogó el otro- Te gustan los panqueques?

No quería ser una molestia.

Pero oh rayos, Francis había dicho panqueques.

Y como decirle que no a esa carita?

-Uh, supongo que está bien..

Entonces, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Matthew le sonrió.

Y Francis agradeció al español desde el fondo de su alma por haberle ayudado a encontrar esa musa que tanto buscaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba una semana en Francia, por lo que todavía no conocía mucho del lugar, así que no salía mucho de los alrededores.

Por suerte, sabía hablar fluidamente el idioma, por lo que encontrar una cafetería le había sido bastante fácil.

Su hermano había estado teniendo dificultades en casa ya que la situación económica iba mal en los Estados Unidos.  
Así que, como último recurso, éste cruzo la frontera, tomo a Matthew y ambos se mudaron a Francia.

Al llegar allí se instalaron en un departamento que Alfred logró conseguir en la capital.

Matthew siempre fue bastante tímido, por lo que no había logrado hacer amigos en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.  
Mientras que Alfred había conocido a un inglés que se encontraba allí pasando sus vacaciones.

Arthur parece que se llamaba.

El día en que Alfred había conocido a Arthur, fue cuando el y Matthew salieron a comprar provisiones.

Éste se lo había topado al pasar frente a una cafetería, cuando al no estar mirando chocó con el inglés y le dio vuelta el té que llevaba en la mano.

Después de un montón de insultos y disculpas, lograron hacer las pases y Alfred ofreció comprarle otro té.  
El inglés había aceptado por lo que terminaron dentro de la cafetería.

Matthew los siguió, y su hermano compró dos Americanos para ellos y el té para Arthur. Trató de integrarse pero estos no parecían prestarle mucha atención por lo que se distrajo mirando el lugar.

Entonces lo vio.

Un hombre joven, de no más de unos 25 años que estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, y una ligera barba que le daba ese toque de sensualidad que tan bien le quedaba.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, pensativo, y de vez en cuando escribía algo en una libreta, pero enseguida lo tachaba.

El hombre sacó una hoja y la arrugo, y Matthew se dio cuenta de que llevaba más tiempo del debido mirando al Francés.

Se dió vuelta hacía sus acompañantes avergonzado, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente el chico había vuelto al lugar, con la esperanza de volver a toparse con el rubio, y así fue.

El hombre estaba en el mismo lugar y seguía en la misma actitud que el día anterior.

Matthew se dio cuenta de que era una rutina que el hombre mantenía.

Por lo que comenzó a ir todos los días.

Solo para observarlo un momento, el chico iba a las once, fingía que le gustaba el café y luego se iba. Siempre le daba el vaso a un indigente que vivía a unas cuadras de allí, porque consideraba que botarlo de verdad sería un desperdicio.

Un día, cumpliendo con la rutina, compró su café y se disponía a salir cuando una bola de papel impactó en su brazo.  
Soltó un quejido, aunque en realidad no le había dolido casi nada.

Miró de donde había salido el golpe, y se encontró con él hombre dirigiéndole una mirada extraña.

Recogió la bola y se la entregó amablemente, intentando desesperadamente disimular su nerviosismo.

Pero el francés no reaccionaba, por lo que comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Sostenerle la mirada le era difícil, sus ojos eran de un azul tan penetrante que a cada momento que pasaba las piernas de Matthew se volvían más de gelatina.

No pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que huir antes de que notara lo cohibido que estaba.

Dejó la bola de papel en la mesa y salió del lugar, tratando de verse despreocupado.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en que hacer. Si debía o no ir mañana, ya que el francés había notado finalmente su presencia.

¿Le diría algo cuando lo viera al día siguiente?

¿Y si eso pasaba, como se excusaría?

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si el hombre le preguntaba porqué había estado mirandolo estos últimos días.

Entraría completamente en pánico.  
No podría simplemente decirle:  
"Oh, lo que pasa es que te he visto por aquí y me pareces atractivo, ¿Te parece si te invito un café?" , como seguramente haría Alfred con quien quiera que le gustara.

El era tímido, simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el francés ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Se la pasaba con su libreta o mirando por la ventana, realmente era poco probable que lo hubiera notado.

Y con ese pensamiento partió al día siguiente a la cafetería.

Al llegar el vendedor que le había atendido desde siempre lo recibió con una sonrisa.

El castaño se disculpó diciéndole que la cafetera se había averiado y que debía esperar un poco más por su café, por lo que fue a sentarse a esperar.

Habían varias mesas desocupadas, pero en un acto de valentía decidió sentarse frente al rubio.

Estuvo debatiéndose mentalmente sobre si hablarle al Francés o simplemente huir como debió haber hecho en un principio.

Tenía demasiado miedo de ser rechazado. De que el francés estuviera de malas y lo alejara de mala manera.

Finalmente optó por huir, y estaba por pararse cuando sintió un toque en su hombro.

-Oye, disculpa- le dijo el rubio a sus espaldas - ¿Me puedes pasar mi lápiz?

Oh dios, acababa de dirigirle la palabra y su voz era justo como la había imaginado.

Podría haberse puesto a saltar de la alegría, pero debía permanecer sereno.  
No debía dejar que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Ahm, sure - le dijo, sonando lo más casual posible- ¿Donde está?

Se obligó a sostenerle la mirada con todas sus fuerzas.

Actúa normal, actúa normal.

-Bajo tu silla- el francés le sonrió.

Dios, esa sonrisa. Había creído imposible que se pudiera ser más guapo, pero cuando sonreía su apariencia se volvía mil veces mejor.

Rápidamente se agachó a recoger el lápiz para que el otro no notara las ganas imposibles que tenía de que por favor le besara de una vez.

Matthew no contaba con que, al entregárselo, este mantendría prisionera su mano.

-Me llamo Francis, es todo un placer- le dijo con una voz que intentaba ser seductora, depositando un suave beso en su mano. Y vaya que funcionó.

El chico sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro y con mucha dificultad y en un volumen apenas audible logró decir su nombre.

-Matthew..- Francis pronunció su nombre con una voz grave, como si estuviera saboreandolo lentamente.

Matthew sentía que de verdad no podía estar más sonrojado.

El francés le había invitado un desayuno y él, creyendo que no podría aguantar más emociones en un día, intento encontrar alguna excusa para poder irse a su casa y revolcarse en su cama.

Pero entonces él le ofreció panqueques y simplemente no pudo resistirse.

De haber sabido que aquí vendían panqueques habría dejado de comprar esa agua sucia e inmediatamente la habría cambiado por su comida preferida.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban juntos, ya que Matthew se había cambiado a la mesa de Francis. Uno de los vendedores les había llevado los platos y los había dejado en su mesa.

-Merci..- le dijo tímidamente.

-Bon apetit- le sonrió el otro

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.  
Dios, cómo le gustaban los panqueques. Sobretodo si tenían mucho jarabe de maple encima.

-¿De donde eres?- le preguntó de repente el rubio.

-¿Yo?- (claro que tú, estúpido, estúpido)- soy de Canadá.

-Me lo imaginé- el francés soltó una risita, mirando los panqueques del canadiense.

.. muuuuucho jarabe de maple encima.

Matthew se sonrojó. Se veía tan.. infantil.

Da igual, de todas formas Francis pensó que era adorable.

-Estás viviendo aquí solo?- le preguntó

-Con mi hermano- dijo mientras se echaba un trozo a la boca.

-Oh, ¿Tu hermano mayor?

-De echo.. Nacimos el mismo día

-¿Qué? Osea.. -Francis le miró asombrado. Pensar que había otro Matthew suelto por ahí le resultaba un tanto extraño.

-Sip. Pero no te engañes, no nos parecemos en nada.

-¿Tanto así?- El mayor tomó un pedazo.

-Él es todo lo contrario a mi.. Él es más.. "extrovertido"- Hizo los signos con sus dedos para enfatizar.

De pronto el teléfono de Matthew comenzó a sonar. Este lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

-M-me tengo que ir..- le dijo- lo siento.

-Oh, ¿tan pronto?- Francis le miró. No iba a mentir; se lo estaba pasando genial, le encantaría poder quedarse un rato más con el canadiense. Si fuera por el, estarían todo el día conversando de trivialidades en ese café.

Le hubiera gustado despedirse del chico con un beso, pero temía que si lo hacía terminaría espantandolo, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Cuando éste estaba a punto de salir por la puerta le dijo

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Matthew se quedó quieto sujetando la puerta. Claro que quería verlo de nuevo.

-Hasta mañana- y dicho esto, le sonrió y salió del local.

Francis se le quedo viendo igual que el día anterior, con una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara. Cuando no había ningún indicio de que el chico siguiera ahí, él y el español se miraron. Este último con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Así se hace, colega!- le gritó el español mientras le daba golpes en la espalda. Este había saltado la barra y había corrido a abrazar al francés. Ambos estaban celebrando una mini fiesta de la victoria en medio del lugar. Las otras dos personas ahí les miraban extrañados.

Y así, Matthew llegaba cada día puntualmente a las once y se sentaba frente a a Francis.

Conversaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, y de esta forma el francés había descubierto que el otro odiaba el café. Que solo lo compraba porque su hermano lo hacía y que no conocía ningún otro tipo, por eso siempre compraba el mismo.

Entonces Francis le presento el café au lait y al chico le fascinó. Ahora tenía una nueva bebida favorita.

Estaban largo rato charlando en la mesa junto a la ventana, hasta que el sol llegaba a lo más alto del cielo.  
Entonces era cuando Matthew tenía que irse. A ninguno le gustaba la hora de las despedidas, pero lo hacían esperando con ansías a la mañana siguiente para poder ver al otro.

Pasaban los días, y las calles comenzaban a pintarse de blanco. En este punto todos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del canadiense en el lugar.

Al igual que cada día, Antonio les llevaba el café a la mesa y los tres conversaban animosamente, hasta que el español debía volver a trabajar, lo cual era generalmente, cuando alguien entraba al local. Desde ese punto los rubios podían dedicarse total atención y conversar de temas intrascendentales.

Un día en el que ambos hacían lo de siempre, era hora de que Matthew se fuera, pero Francis le detuvo.

-Mon ami, ¿Porqué siempre debes irte a esta hora?- le dijo, sujetándole de la muñeca- ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?

-E-es que mi hermano me espera para comer..- le dijo- En realidad no se si pueda..

-Waah.. ¡Pero eso es muy egoísta! El te tiene todo el tiempo y yo solo puedo pasar dos horas cada día junto a ti. - el francés puso su mejor cara de perro degollado, mientras jugaba con la manga del chico. Pero luego su expresión cambio drásticamente y volvió a su típica pose seductora.- ¿Qué diría tu hermano si yo te invitara a comer esta vez?

-E-eh.. No creo que le importe..- le dijo Matthew sonriendole tímidamente.  
Claro que le importaría, es más se pondría echo una furia. Pero que le den, cuando el estadounidense le dejaba solo en casa para salir con Arthur el no decía nada. Era hora de que se pegara algún capricho.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, Francis aún sujetando la ropa del canadiense.  
El rubio se dio vuelta y observó el mesón.  
El español le miraba con una sonrisa pícara y alzándole una ceja. El francés no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

El tío tenía cejas, y sabía como usarlas


End file.
